Hôtel Némésis By ShikAyaChan
by HP-Twilight Fanfictions
Summary: Os écrit pour le concours "juillet" Harry Potter du Forum .-. Harry enfin majeur et tout juste quittant sa 7iéme année à Poudlard, décide de partir en vacances pour tout oublier. Il se décide pour un pays étranger et un hôtel de luxe pour avoir tout...


**Titre :** _Hôtel Némésis_

**Auteur :** Shik-Aya-Chan

**Rated :** K, K+

**Genre :** _non précisé_

**Particularité :** Cet Os a été écrit pour le concours "juillet" du forum

******Amorce** : Harry enfin majeur et tout juste quittant sa 7iéme année à Poudlard, décide de partir en vacances pour tout oublier. Il se décide pour un pays étranger et un hôtel de luxe pour avoir tout sous la main. A son arrivée, il croise une personne qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis la bataille finale (1 an plus tôt) et cette personne n'est autre que Draco. **  
**

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'HP et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi, tout est à leur créateur, JKR.

* * *

Le vent soufflait sur Poudlard. On était en juin et l'air était lourd et chaud. Harry regardait le parc, appréciant le calme et la sérénité du lieu déserté. Sa septième année était fini, il devait quitter les lieux, comme les autres étudiants. La directrice McGonagal lui avait laissé une semaine supplémentaire, sachant combien le lieu était important pour lui. Il avait pu se gorger des lieux qui lui rappelaient tant de souvenirs, heureux ou malheureux.

Tant de gens étaient morts, tant de personnes chère. Hermione, Ron, Ginny … Tous ces lieux leur étaient associés. Il ne pouvait partir sans dire au revoir à cet endroit qui lui avait tellement apporté. Mais il savait aussi que s'il le quittait, il n'y reviendrait plus jamais. C'était trop douloureux.

Il avait revisité le moindre coin poussiéreux de Poudlard, et était désormais prêt à s'en aller. Il avait décider de voyager avant d'entamer une quelconque formation professionnelle. Il avait choisi les caraïbes comme première destination, Cuba plus précisément. On lui avait conseillé la petite enclave sorcière, qui était parait-il très agréable. Il allait y passer l'été, avant de visiter le continent nord-américain. Se prélasser au soleil sur une chaise longue à siroter un cocktail, voilà ce qu'il voulait faire. C'était un bon plan.

Il n'avait plus qu'a partir. Il descendit de la tour où il était monté et passa par la salle commune des Griffondors. Il avait fait sa dernière année en l'absence de ses proches amis et de l'amour de sa vie (1). Il avait quand même voulu finir sa scolarité, en leur mémoire. Il fit léviter sa malle et ses eux valises, et traversa le château. Il dit au revoir une dernière fois à Hagrid, lui promettant de lui écrire souvent. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les larges grilles, où l'attendait le taxi magique. Il le déposa d'abord au square Grimaud, qui lui appartenait désormais, et qui était à présent vide, et ne conserva que les valises.

On le conduisit ensuite au ministère. Il paya et entra. Il alla jusqu'au département des Terminaux Internationaux, où était regroupé tous les portoloin pour toutes les capitales du mondes, les métropoles et autres grandes villes. Il présenta son laissé passer à l'accueil, et on lui indiqua le cigare qui lui servirait de moyen de transport.

L'avantage de prendre le portoloin au ministère était que l'on pouvait emporter des bagages, contrairement aux portoloins artisanaux. Il y avait un cercle d'un mètre cinquante tracé sur le sol. Si les objets matériels qui nous accompagnaient rentraient dans le cercles, ils partaient avec nous. Sinon, il y avait un supplément à payer.

L'air étouffant des tropiques le prit à la gorge. Il n'y avait pas l'air conditionné dans le bâtiment. Il essaya de se repérer, de trouver un guichet qui pourrait le renseigner quand un homme basané au fort accent espagnol lui sauta dessus.

« -Senior Potter ! Ravi de vous accueillir ! J'ai été envoyé pour vous amener à l'hôtel ! C'est un honneur pour nous de recevoir une personnalité si importante. Mais je parle trop. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, c'est par ici. »

Harry soupira mais le suivi. Le sort toujours en place, les valises flottaient derrière lui, ne le perdant pas dans la foule multi-ethnique.

Il l'emmena dans un grand hôtel près de la mer, un trois étoiles sympathique. L'homme, qui était en fait le sous directeur de l'établissement, lui décrivit les lieux. L'hôtel possédait une plage privée. Des chaises longues étaient à la disposition des clients gratuitement (2), une buvette avec un barman très doué – pour les clients prenium comme lui, les boissons étaient illimitées.

Le bâtiment possédait aussi une grande terrasse avec vu sur le lagon et ses petites iles. Il y avait une grande salle de restaurant avec une piste de danse, un spa, une grande piscine, des activités types club-med pour ceux qui ne savaient pas comment s'occuper, des visites de l'ile, coté moldu et/ou magique. Bref, d'après lui, le paradis sur terre.

Ce que voulait surtout Harry, c'était du calme et de la relaxation. Il espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas des mouches agaçantes – image ou non d'ailleurs – pour venir le déranger pendant ses vacances. Il voulait lézarder sur la plage, nager des heures dans la mer, admirer avec nonchalance le paysage sur la terrasse en sirotant une vodka orange, ou simplement du rhum, dormir au calme sans que ses cauchemars ne lui rappellent sa vie de guerrier.

L'homme retira ses clefs et le mena à sa chambre. Il s'effaça pour le laisser s'installer. La pièce était plutôt spacieuse. Un grand lit trois places avec une moustiquaire trônait dans le fond. Un petit meuble discret lui servait de table de chevet. Une grande commode type louis XIV donnait une ambiance chic. Au centre, il y avait un grand espace vide sous le lustre de cristal.

D'un mouvement de poignet, ses deux valises s'ouvrirent et les vêtement allèrent se ranger d'eux même dans les tiroirs. Il comptait aller en ville s'acheter la tenue élémentaire du touriste : un grand bermuda multicolore et une chemise criarde. Peut être ajouterait-il des grosses lunettes de soleil et un large bob. Et des tongs. Il ne fallait pas oublier les tongs, très important. Harry pouffa tout seul en allant voir la salle de bain.

La baignoire était assez grande pour tenir à l'aise deux personnes. Le pommeau de douche semblait être fait en argent ouvragés. Il y avait deux lavabo et un grand espace autour d'eux. La chambre devait être c*nçu pour les couples, et les lunes de miel. On lui avait encore fait des cadeaux à cause de son statut de sauveur des sorciers anglais.

Il décida de prendre son short de bain et d'aller voir la piscine extérieure. Il prit un livre, ses papiers et sa bourse de galion. Il alla à la boutique de l'hôtel et acheta de la crème solaire. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'on trouvait dans les commerces sorciers ces derniers temps. Il alla ensuite s'installer sur un transat avec la serviette que lui avait remis un membre du personnel de l'hôtel quand il était arrivé près du bassin. Il s'allongea et entama son bouquin.

Il resta là pendant quelques heures, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui annonce que c'était bientôt l'heure du dîner. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis qu'il s'était lever en Angleterre, et venait de faire une longue journée. Il marqua sa page, embarqua ses affaires, et mis la serviette dans le sac prévu à cet effet.

Il remonta dans sa chambre et s'habilla normalement, ce qui était un grand changement par rapport à ses fringues habituellement deux tailles trop grandes, délavées, et parfois déchirées. Ceux là étaient les vêtements qu'il s'était acheté tout seul. Ce n'était pas les vêtement de Dudley, ni ceux que Ginny l'avait forcé à acheté, ni les cadeaux de sa famille de substitution et de ses amis – aujourd'hui quasiment tous décédés. Il n'avait emporté que des vêtement qu'il avait choisis, et ceux qu'il portait ce soir en faisait parti. Il mit une robe de sorcier grise par dessus, qu'il ne ferma pas. Il laissa ses affaires dans la chambre et ne prit que ses clefs.

Il arriva dans le hall, et chercha la salle de restauration, qu'il trouva assez vite. Elle semblait immense vu de l'autre coté du hall, et possédait de magnifiques grandes portes de bois. Il s'avança, et vit un maitre d'hôtel. Il s'informa :

« -Effectivement monsieur Potter. À moins que vous ne fassiez une demande, vous êtes placé à une table avec d'autres personnes. J'ai moi même fait le plan de table, et j'espère avoir fait des choix judicieux. »

Harry remercia l'homme et se dirigea vers la table indiquée. Seule sa chaise était libre. Il allait se présenter quand il aperçut une chevelure blonde, presque blanche, dos à lui. La personne se retourna, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

« -Malfoy. » (3)

Il ne l'avait plus revu depuis … Depuis la cérémonie de clôture de la guerre, en fait. Il n'était pas retourné à Poudlard pour la dernière année. Il avait retourné sa veste trois mois avant la défaite du Lord, donnant toutes les informations qu'il pouvait, en échange de sa transparence dans le système juridique sorcier. Résultat, tout était allé comme il l'avait voulu, il n'avait jamais été accusé comme les autres mangemorts, il avait gardé sa fortune, et était même cité sur le monument destiné aux héros. Rogue avait soutenu qu'il avait toujours été espion et que c'était en grande partie grâce à lui que la guerre avait été gagnée, mais Harry avait toujours douté.

« -Potter, répondit le blond, amusé. »

Il avait changé depuis un an. Il avait déjà changé pendant la guerre, mais comparé le souvenir de leurs années à Poudlard avec la vision qu'il avait maintenant le choquait. Ses yeux était plus doux qu'autrefois, ils étaient moins froids, moins moqueurs qu'avant. Son visage était emprunt de maturité, il avait définitivement perdu ses traits d'enfants. Il ne ressemblait plus à un adolescent, mais à un homme. De ce que Harry pouvait voir, il avait grandi aussi, il devait faire dans les un mètre quatre-vingt, il était donc plus grand que lui. Mais surtout, c'était ses cheveux qui l'avait choqué, et déjà de dos. Il avait adopté une tignasse qui semblait toute douce, assez volumineuse, une coupe à la mode quoi. Ce n'était plus les cheveux plaqué par du gel, ni la coupe au bol qu'il avait porté les dernières années. Et surtout, une longue tresse de cheveux blonds comme les blés descendait de sa nuque jusqu'au milieu de son dos (4). Il était magnifique.

« -Assied toi, voyons, ricana Malfoy, ne reste pas là à m'admirer. »

Harry serra les poings mais s'exécuta. Il ignora complètement le Serpentard et fit brièvement la connaissance des quatre autres personnes à leur table. Il sembla qu'ils étaient les seuls Anglais de l'hôtel. Les personnes à leur table était un couple d'Indien ( d'Inde, et non d'Amérique ), un Australien, qui avait un accent bizarre pour Harry mais tout à fait charmant, et un Argentin, qui mélangeait l'espagnol et l'anglais, puisqu'il parlait mal cette dernière langue. Le couple était très amusant, lui racontant des anecdotes sur leur pays, et il lui semblait que l'Australien, Dan, lui faisait les yeux doux. Cela le gêna assez, mais il ne dit rien.

Malfoy sembla amusé de l'attitude de Harry. Il discuta avec l'Argentin dans un espagnol qui semblait parfait, et sourit de plus belle quand il vit le trouble de Harry par rapport à l'autre occidental (5). Il ne fit pourtant aucune remarque.  
Le diner se terminait, il salua tous les convives sauf Malfoy, qu'il battait toujours froid. Même quand il lui fit l'impolitesse de partir sans dire bonne nuit, le blond ne se départi pas de son sourire sarcastique. Il monta dans sa chambre, un peu énervé. Revoir Malfoy ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, mais c'était surtout de savoir qu'il allait le croiser souvent qui le contrariait. Il se dit qu'il n'avait qu'à l'éviter, mais il savait bien que ce ne serait pas vraiment possible. Déjà, à Poudlard, quand il voulait l'éviter, le Serpentard trouvait toujours un moyen pour l'énerver et le forcer à se battre. Il se coucha en soupirant, espérant que Malfoy ait vraiment murit, comme le laissait penser son apparence. 

-*.°.*-

Harry se leva de bonne humeur. Il avait oublié le diné de la veille, et voulait visiter un peu l'île. Il alla se rafraichir avec une bonne douche, et enfila des vêtements légers et passe partout. Il cacha sa cicatrice avec sa frange. Il attrapa une sacoche qu'il protégea d'un sort et descendit demander à l'accueil les heures pour les visites guidées. Il avait le temps de prendre un bon petit déjeuné au buffet. Il remplit son plateau de plats locaux et typiquement anglais – ce qui donna un bien étrange mélange, mais passons – et alla s'assoir seul à une table double. Il avait bien entamé son repas quand il perdit le sourire en voyant s'approcher une personne.

Dan (6) lui fit un sourire avec bien trop de dents – blanches – pour être honnête et commença à pépiller joyeusement. Harry écoutait à moitié et continuait d'engloutir son repas. Quand il eut finit il fit de son mieux pour s'éclipser poliment et sortit de la salle. Sauf qu'il était encore trop tôt pour aller attendre la visite, alors il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de l'hotel en suivant un panneau. Il trouva des rayonnages assez fournis et resta jusqu'à ce qu'il soit 'heure pour lui de partir.

Un groupe de personnes attendaient le guide, et il distingua facilement une chevelure blonde éclatante dans le tas. Il se retint de se taper la tête contre un mur tel un elfe de maison et se mit sur le coté, espérant qu'on ne le remarquerait pas.

Peine perdu, ce mec semblait avoir un radar à Potter.

« -Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il lui parlait de météo ?

« -Quoi ? continua le blond en regardant l'air ahuri de son vis-à-vis,

-T'es bizarre …

-Non, poli, contrairement à toi, dit-il en accentuant le dernier mot.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je parle avec toi.

-Parce que je suis la seule personne intéressante à des kilomètres à la ronde, sourit narquoisement le Serpentard. À moins que tu ne préfères Dan …

-Oh, tais-toi …

-Ce serait trop facile et tu t'en tirerais à bon compte. Ne le trouves-tu pas charmant ? se moqua Malfoy,

-Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi. Non, en fait, je ne veux pas parler avec toi, cingla Harry.

-Oh, tu me brises le coeur Potter, fit théâtralement le blond. »

Harry s'éloigna pour s'avancer vers le guide qui venait d'arriver. La visite se passa bien, et Malfoy ne tenta pas d'autre essais en communication verbale – parce que corporelle, ils connaissaient (7). Ils visitèrent d'abord la zone moldu, où Harry put se ravitailler en souvenir artisanaux et typique, et compléter sa tenue du parfait touriste. Il aurait cru que l'autre attrapeur lui ferait une remarque, mais il était occupé autre part.

Ils allèrent ensuite dans l'enclave sorcière où Harry acheta une lotion repousse moustique très efficace, non odorante, non grasse, non huileuse, bref, parfaite, une autre pour les coups de soleil et une dernière pour les intoxications alimentaires. Tout pour les touristes quoi.

Ils déjeunèrent dans une gargote tout à fait … heu … bucolique, où ils mangèrent les plats traditionnels. Encore des trucs pour touristes. Ils rentrèrent finalement à l'hôtel en milieu d'après midi. Puisqu'il avait encore du temps à tuer, Harry alla chercher un livre à la bibliothèque et s'installa sur un transat en short de bain, à coté de la piscine.

En voyant arriver un sourire flippant de gentillesse, il se dit qu'il était maudit. Les dieux ne le laisseraient jamais en paix. L'homme s'installa à coté de lui et recommença comme le matin à parler tout seul, créant un fond sonore désagréable pour la lecture de Harry. Il pensait à l'envoyer vertement bouler quand un évènement l'empêcha de le faire.

« -Ah, Potter, te voilà !

-Pardon ?

-Je savais que tu étais lent, Potter, mais pas sénile. Tu m'as promis une course en balais. Ils prêtent des balais à la réception et il y a un stade. Tu croyais y échapper , hein ? Je vais te mettre la pâté.

-Bien sur que non je n'ai pas oublié, mais je ne pensais pas aujourd'hui, Malfoy.

-Tant pis, allons-y.

-Vous permettez, interrompit Dan, nous étions en train de discuter. »

Le Serpentard lui fit son regard le plus glacial, qui le fit pâlir considérablement.

« -D'après ce que j'ai vu, il n'y avait que vous qui parliez. Et sans vouloir offenser votre intelligence …

-Pas si sur, marmonna Harry.

-… vous ne parliez de rien qui semblait intéresser mon ami.

-Ami ! S'étrangla Harry,

-Viens Potter, tu as un défi à relever. »

Harry se leva néanmoins, malgré l'offense qu'il semblait qu'on venait de lui faire. Ils sortirent du champ de vision de l'insipide Australien et marchèrent quelques instants dans le bâtiment.

« -Merci pour le coup de main, mais … Pourquoi ?

-Pour l'ironie de la situation. Sauver le Sauveur, ne trouves-tu pas ça amusant ?

-Non, sérieusement Malfoy.

-C'est juste que je ne suis plus l'homme que j'étais autrefois, soupira le blond. »

Il le planta là, sur cette phrase énigmatique. Harry resta ébahi deux seconde, puis secoua la tête et partit vers le bar de la plage. Il avait besoin d'un remontant. 

-*.°.*-

Le lendemain, il décida d'aller voir si ce que Malfoy lui avait dit était vrai. Il demanda à la réception si l'hôtel possédait un stade et s'il pouvait emprunter un balais. La jeune fille à la réception lui répondit par l'affirmative avec un accent espagnol délicieux, et lui indiqua l'emplacement du terrain en lui donnant la clef pour le local où l'on conservait le matériel.

Il se choisit un balais et lâcha le vif d'or. Il se dépensa pendant une bonne heure et descendit de son balais. Il eut la surprise de voir qu'il avait un public. Restreint, certes – deux personnes – mais un public quand même. Ils étaient assis à l'opposé de l'un de l'autre. Le vestiaire était entre les deux, près de là où ils étaient assis. En s'approchant, Harry distingua … Dan et Malfoy. Il soupira. Ne le laisserait-on jamais tranquille ? Il n'avait envie de parler à aucun d'eux. Mais encore moins à Dan.

Il se prépara mentalement en les voyant se lever.

« -Harry, vous étiez stupéfiant !

-Merci Dan.

-Je savais que tu ne résisterais pas longtemps à l'appel du vent, Potter.

-Bien vu Malfoy, répondit Harry avec lassitude.

-Harry, voudriez vous boire un verre pour vous remettre de votre performance ?

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, messieurs, je me rend au vestiaire, apprécier une bonne douche chaude, seul. »

Il entra et claqua la porte sur l'Australien outré et sur le Serpentard amusé. Il ne se pressa pas. Il retira les équipements lentement, il prit un soin particulier à les confier au pressing instantané du vestiaire – ces équipements étaient publics, il fallait que ce soit hygiénique – il sélectionna les serviettes les plus douces et les plus moelleuse, choisit un savon avec une bonne odeur, et resta une éternité sous le jet d'eau. Il espérait qu'ils ne l'ai pas attendu.

Il avait enchanté la porte d'un informulé sans baguette, de sorte que les deux hommes ne puissent rentrer tant qu'il serait à l'intérieur. Il faudrait qu'il pense à l'enlever en sortant, sinon aucun homme ne pourrait jamais renter tant qu'il serait à l'intérieur. Chose pas très pratique pour un futur match amical par exemple.

Il se sécha consciencieusement, et remit ses vêtements sans se presser. Il en venait à prier pour que personne ne l'attende. Peine perdue. En s'approchant de la porte il entendit des éclats de voix. Il prononça un rapide _Finite Incantem _et ouvrit la porte. Comme il l'avait comprit, Dan était en train de crier sur Malfoy qui le regardait avec un dédain certain.

Il soupira et se força à demander ce qu'il se passait.

« -Ce grossier personnage, pointa le blond, m'ensevelit sous les insanités depuis que tu es rentré, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Ces insultes fleuries sont certes originales, mais injustifiées.

-Il vous regardait d'un air lubrique totalement déplacé ! rugit l'Australien,

-Et ce n'est pas votre cas ? intervint Harry, »

L'occidental balbutia des mots incompréhensibles. Harry se détourna de lui.

« -Pourquoi m'attendais-tu, Malfoy ? J'ai compris que celui là en pinçait pour moi – ce qui me met très mal à l'aise d'ailleurs - mais toi ?

-Je protège ta vertu, sourit le Serpentard. »

Harry rougit et leva les yeux au ciel. Il choisit de hausser les épaules et de les planter là. Mais le blond le suivit. Il ne lui parla pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au bâtiment.

« -Pourquoi l'as-tu laisser te draguer si ça te gène ?

-Je t'en pose moi, des questions ?

-Si t'es agressif comme ça, c'est que j'ai trouvé un point sensible !

-Laisse moi tranquille.

-Non, non, non, c'est trop amusant de t'asticoter.

-Alors ta seule distraction est de m'embêter ?

-Non, mais c'est le plus jouissif, fit l'autre attrapeur avec un clin d'oeil.

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! s'insurgea Harry »

Malfoy rit de bon coeur. Cela stupéfia Harry de le voir afficher une expression sincère. Il se laissa entrainer au bar où ils burent en discutant. Harry fut vite fatigué et s'excusa pour aller faire une sieste. Malfoy – qui insistait pour qu'il l'appelle Draco – lui fit promettre, à l'aide de l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang, de venir diner à leur table ce soir, pas comme la veille, et de ne plus l'ignorer. Fatigué et pompette, Harry promit. Il se traina jusqu'à sa chambre et s'endormit.

Mais ne se réveilla pas. Il ouvrit les yeux tôt le lendemain matin. Il n'avait pas de signe d'une gueule de bois, il n'avait pas du boire assez pour ça. Il se rappela les conversion avec Malfoy – Draco – au dessus d'un verre, et la promesse. Il se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir manqué à sa parole. Il irait s'excuser dès qu'il le croiserait.

Il voulait se tenir à ce projet quand il se happer dans une conversation inintéressante pas Dan, d'où il n'arrivait pas à s'extraire. Il luttait pour arriver à être impoli, mais son éducation refusait de lui lâcher la grappe. Il ne pouvait même pas se lever et simplement partir. Il crut qu'il était sauver quand Malfoy – Draco, décidément, il n'y arrivait pas – passa, mais il détourna le regard et le laissa à son triste sort. Harry se retint de gémir. Il voulait mourir. Cet imbécile d'Australien ne prenait même pas la peine de respirer, et ne lui laissait surtout pas en placer une. En plus, sa gestuelle était assez tactile, il empêchait tout mouvement. Harry pria pour une excuse, une diversion. Il se jura de s'excuser platement devant Draco – ça y était, il arrivait à le penser maintenant – avant de l'engueuler l'avoir laissé engluer dans cette conversation infinie.

Un haut parleur annonça le déjeuner, et Harry en profita pour s'éclipser dans sa chambre. Pour être sur de ne pas croiser le pot de colle, il décida d'aller manger en ville, seul. Il ne connaissait pas bien l'espagnol alors il emmena son guide. Une fois repu, il flâna dans les rue. Le soleil brillait fort, les gens avaient l'air heureux. Il s'enfonça de plus en plus dans la ville.

Peu avant la nuit, un bruit de caisses qui tombe attira son attention sur une ruelle sombre et isolée. Il s'approcha et vis de deux hommes qui en acculait un autre contre un mur. Ils semblaient tous deux saouls et le dernier ne semblait pas être très content. Il s'apprêtait à passer son chemin pour ne pas avoir d'ennui - pas en vacances, pitier – quand il reconnu une chevelure blonde caractéristique. Il s'approcha mais ne compris pas ce que les deux hommes voulaient à Malfoy. Il répondait en espagnol et semblait assez énervé. Harry nota qu'il tentait d'éviter les mains baladeuse. Cela rendit Harry furieux, sans savoir pourquoi.

Il stupefixa les deux locaux et attrapa Malfoy par le bras. Il les fit transplaner à l'hôtel. Malfoy retira violemment son bras.

« -Mais de quoi tu te mêles ?

-Tu étais en mauvaise posture ! Tu devrais me remercier plutôt que de me crier dessus !

-Je t'ai rien demandé ! Et je te signale que j'étais consentant !

-Consentant ? Tu allais te faire violer dans cette ruelle répugnante !

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, hein ? Et depuis quand tu te préoccupes de moi ? »

Harry se pinça l'arrête du nez. Draco était choqué, et énervé. Il ne pensait pas rationnellement. Il fallait qu'il se calme, et pour ça, il fallait qu'il se calme lui même.

« -Je suis désolé de t'avoir posé un lapin hier soir. Mais j'étais fatigué et je ne me suis pas réveillé. Je me suis senti coupable ce matin en me réveillant.

-Alors pourquoi avoir cherché la compagnie de l'autre bellâtre ?

-Chercher sa compagnie ? Mais enfin, Draco, c'est lui qui me saute quasiment dessus à chaque fois qu'il me voie ! J'allais te chercher quand il est arrivé. Et ça m'a vexé quand tu es passé sans rien faire. Mais quand je t'ai vu en mauvaise posture je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir t'aider.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda timidement Draco,

-Oui. Maintenant viens, on va aller demander une table pour deux au maitre d'hôtel, et on rattraper la soirée manquée. Tu pourras tranquillement te remettre de tes émotions, sourit Harry.

-Comme si j'avais eu peur, bouda le blond. »  
Harry sourit de plus belle et l'entraina vers la salle de restaurant. 

-*.°.*-

Ils passèrent la soirée à parler, rire et boire. Ils se remémorèrent leurs souvenirs de Poudlard, comparant leurs version des faits avec amusement, racontèrent l'année qu'ils venaient de passer, avouèrent leurs rêves et leurs projets d'avenir. Ils consommèrent pas mal d'alcool, tant et si bien qu'ils finirent à moitié saoul.

Harry était, excusez la vulgarité, complètement torché. Il dut recourir à l'aide de son camarade pour remonter dans sa chambre. Affalé sur Draco, marchant un peu, se trainant beaucoup, ils gagnèrent la chambre du brun. Ils s'avachir tous les deux sur le grand lit, se reposant de l'effort fournis. ( 8 )

« -Tu-tu sais, bégaya Harry, en-en fait, j'te trouv' plutôt sym-sympa …

-Moi, j't'ai toujourrrs trouvé sympa. J't'en voulais de pas-pas être mon ami …

-Pouuurquoiiiii ?

-Passque tu souriais aux autres, et-et pas à mo-moi …

-T'étais-t'étais jalouuuuuse ?

-Même pas vraiii ….

-Siii ! Je vois bi-bien tes yeux ! Tu veux m'embrasser ! Comme l'aut', là, Dean, Don, Dan, j'sais pu.

-Même pas vrai …

-Mais to-toi, j'veux bien t'embrasser. »

Harry se pencha sur Draco et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il roula sur le coté quelques secondes plus tard. Draco semblait ne pas avoir compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Harry rigolait bêtement. Finalement, le blond sembla percuter. Il se redressa sur un coude, et colla un baiser lus appuyé sur les lèvres du Sauveur, qui gémit.

« -En fait, j'te l'ai j'mais dit, maiiiiiiis ... ze t'aime.

-Quoa ?

-J't'aime, Harry. »

Et il l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, enfonçant sa langue dans sa bouche. Harry répondit. Draco ne savait pas si le brun savait ce qu'il faisait, mais ça faisait du bien, alors il n'essaya pas de parler.

L'instant ne dura pas très longtemps. Ils se séparèrent et s'endormirent comme des masses. 

-*.°.*-

Harry se réveilla doucement à cause de la lumière du jour. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans sa chambre, et avait une gueule de bois du tonnerre de dieu. Quelque chose gigota dans ses bras. Il jeta un coup d'oeil et vit Draco pelotonné dans ses bars. Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment comment ils en était arrivé là, mais il se sentait bien. Il ferma les yeux.

« -Plus tard les explications, pensa-t-il, » 

**FIN**

(1) J'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi qui écrit ça. Bref.  
(2) Essayez de trouver ça dans les Alpes Maritimes, vous en avez pour des années.  
(3) Sans blague !  
(4) Une coupe type manga, quoi.  
(5) L'Australie est considérée comme un pays occidentale, puisqu'elle a été colonisé très tôt par l'Angleterre, et qu'elle en garde une grande influence, même si ce n'est plus politique.  
(6) Je vous ai eu-euh !  
(7) Non, pas cette forme là bande d'obsédés.  
(8 ) Désolée pour ce dialogue d'ivrogne ...

* * *

**Pensez à venir voter (**_fin des votes le 30 septembre 2010 à minuit_**) pour moi (_Shik-Aya-Chan_) sur le forum **HP-Twilight (et autres univers) Fanfictions **en suivant ce lien (**Enlevez les espaces**)**

**http: / / hp-twilight . forums-actifs . com **

* * *

**Vous pouvez laisser une review, l'auteur pourra en prendre connaissance et vous répondre par le biais de son compte mais Le forum lui même, ne vous répondra pas (^-^)**


End file.
